


Brothers in arms

by Alexasnow



Series: One shot smut [8]
Category: David Wenham - Fandom, Faramir - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Sean Bean - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>both brothers of Gondor, find love and lust</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caring for Faramir

When he came to me, I knew that pained expression was his fathers handy work, and this time he had gone too far, as the man slumped next to me was a broken man, with an oddly determined look that frightened me. I had two choices kill denenathor, not that I would get close enough but the thought pleased me, or comfort faramir, I pulled him to me, stroking his hair gently, he relaxes into me, and holds to me, I was his closest friend and confidant, and at times I felt helpless to mend the damage being done to him by the mindless cruelty of his father.

He pulled himself up,I would have expected to hear more of what his father had done this time but he was silent, his eyes searching my face, he cupped my face in his hands, I was feeling awkward, what was he doing, I didn't get another moment to ponder, he drew me to him, in a bitter sweet kiss, I had longed for this moment, but I feared his reasons were a need to feel anything but pain, I wanted to push him away but I could not deny him, nor did I want to, my body responded to his kiss with a rush of pleasure, my secret yearnings stronger than I knew.

He urgent pulled at my blouse, calling for me to take it off when it did no follow his desire, I pulled it over my head swiftly, wordlessly he eyed me with a desire I had not seen in him, how could I have missed it.

His hands reaching out, as his fingers finally met my bare flesh, I trembled, tracing up my stomach, splaying over my breasts, he kneaded them with his fingers squeezing the painfully hard nipples. I cried out begging him to continue, and he did and with greater fervour, making me whimper. I could barely contain my cries when his lips sealed around the nipple, sucking harshly, I cried out vocally with each pleasurable sensation. He continued to thrill me by taking to my right breast will the same lust filled manner. He pulled up looking at me, a wicked grin upon his face, I couldn't believe this sweet and gentle man was capable of such wanton acts, I was glad to bring it out in him.

He undressed himself slowly, I impatiently waited to see his naked form, and I was not disappointed, toned, with skin I had wanted to touch since the day I saw him, and now it was free to my roaming hands, I stroked his chest, lightly taking my nails to his back, his cock twitched, growing with each encouragement, I took my hands to his strong thighs, liking the feel of the muscle under my delicate touch, I could no longer hold back from his cock, I took him in hand, tracing the shaft, leaning forward to taste his cock with my tongue, he moaned softly, upon hearing this wanton cry, I took him into my mouth, as far as was comfortable, but more than enough to force grunts of growing desire from his sweet lips. He halted my progress with a gentle pull, pulling me up to him, now straddling his lap, he lifted me up, pushing my skirts up, I guided him to my dripping entrance, crying out as he lowered me with control, slowly he allowed me to take him in, once he had filled me, he again cupped my face, kissing me with a more gentle loving manner.

When on top I usually took control, but I allowed Faramir the control he desired, gripping my hips tightly, he lifted me, and filled me with a slow and controlled pace, his eyes fixed upon mine, I watched as his expression became that of pleasure, then a growing need forced his rhythm to become swift, slamming me on to his hardening cock, I could feel him inside me getting closer to the release he now desired more than build up. I cried out, I had been so lost in his eyes I had realised how close I was to my own climax, the waves flowing thrilled my body, forcing me to buck my hips with the sensitive but amazing pleasurable feeling.

He gripped the back of my neck, and I helped him continue his powerful rhythm, until he groaned out his own release, slowing me to a stop, his groans softened but continued until his pulsing cock became still.

I hadn't expected this, but I was glad it had happened, as he pulled me into his arms I asked "what changed?" I asked wondering why now.

"Nothing changed, I had always desired you, I just didn't wish to destroy a wonderful friendship"

"So why now?"

He fell silent, I was worried as the silence held, he would not answer, he only kissed me, and we fell asleep holding to each other, I woke with a start to find him gone.


	2. Boromir returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War weary he returns to his love

Boromir had just returned from another campaign at his fathers behest. He was sick of proving himself, he grew weary, he had taken to much disliking the sight of his father. It saddened him that it had come to this, he was evading his fathers searching eyes. He saw one face he was pleased to see "ah brother, it is good to see you"

"As it is you, Rebecca has been awaiting your return with enthusiasm"

"And what of your love?" He ribbed him.

"Ah brother, I am gentleman I can tell you no more than I love my Lara more each day" he smiled widely. 

"Fine if you wish to hold to your moments, I wish to go and make some of my own" as he said this his father made a beeline for him.

He barely evaded him, someone had pulled him into a tent, now hidden from the street, and his father, he turned. Wondering if thanks, or a warning was in order, but neither would do. 

He gripped rebecca by the waist, lifting her and spinning her with enthusiasm. She giggled, he returned her two feet to ground. She was relieved she hated the way he did that, but the love shining in his eyes, always avoided him any caution, or stern word. 

His wide smile deepening the lines upon his face, only making him more handsome to her eye. The sign of a life well lived, true beauty lay were most daren't look. 

He held her to him, stroking her hair, after holding her for a time, he took to removing his armor piece by piece. "Ah" he sighed.

The weight of his shoulders, was a relief, he circled them, his muscles ached from the fray, but he was more interested in the soft supple skin of his love. He had spent many night imagining all he would do, and now he intended to fulfil his lust filled fantasies.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him. Now in his tunic an trousers, and boots. His arms where free to her gentle touch, her fingers traced his broad shoulders, she enjoyed the feel of his arm muscles. Those arms, those hands, the things only he could do to her, made her tremble with anticipation. As her breath grew heavy it drew boromirs eyes to her ample bust, his eyes delighted in the swell of her breasts forced against the tight bodice of her dress, it barely held them in.

"Mmm" he growled. He leant her back, taking his tongue over the tops of her breasts.

She moaned softly. He pulled harshly on the lace, and when it took too long to free her, her tore her dress open. 

She was shocked and thrilled by his urgency. Her nipples peaked as the cold and his appreciative eyes took to them. He growled again. His tongue finding the tip of her hard left nipple, he circled it deftly, making her whimper. He took her into his mouth, sucking gently. As her cries grew more passionate, so did he, his lust grew. 

His cock twitching and hardening with each moan leaving her soft lips. He sucked forcefully, she cried out, he worried he had hurt her, but she swiftly begged him not to stop. He returned to sucking harshly, her moans long and vocal. 

He was enjoying this, he took his hand to his cock, the pre cum coating his fingers as he pumped himself to the sound of her cries. He took to her right breast, he was no longer gentle, his ardor burned for her now. He sucked harshly at the fresh skin, as she began groaning a new, he had to stop teasing his cock lest he cum now.

Pulling her back against him, pulling her up, pushing her skirts aside, pulling himself free of his trousers, he guided himself to her slick entrance, he shuddered with delight as he pushed himself inside her slowly, letting her sex take him in, she was so tight, the sensation was amazing. He feared he wouldn't last long. So after a few slow thrusts, he stopped breathing heavily, calming himself, he didn't want it to end, not yet. 

He thrust into her harshly, groaning as the sensation of her arousal coating his cock, and her sex tightening around him thrilled him. Pulling out slowly, he slammed himself back in, watching her beautiful face contort with pure pleasure was a vision. He let go of all control, and began slamming in to her at speed. She cried out on his second powerful thrust, so tight around his throbbing cock. Her body trembling as her orgasm took her. He thrusts forcefully again, this time bringing himself closer to that sweet release, his groans become deep and animalistic, as he comes, his warm cum filling her. The pulses of his cock delight her, as he feels the lingering pleasure of his heady climax thrill him once more. 

He holds to her, pulling out he places he upon the floor. Handing her his cloak "there now, no one will know the depth of our passions but us" he smiles. As they return to the noisy street smiling.


End file.
